Keep Your Healthy
by Amazing KaiSoo
Summary: "Apa hyung tidak mencintaiku?" / "Kenapa hyung tidak mendengarkanku, hah! Hyung, aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkan hyung! Aku ingin hyung segera sehat! Aku ingin hyung menjaga kesehatan hyung! / "Kai..." / KaiSoo Fiction.


**Keep Your Healthy**

**.**

**Cast :: Kim Jongin – Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre :: Romance, Hurt, Yaoi.**

**Rating :: K+**

**Pairing :: KaiSoo *author teriak***

**.**

**Author :: Specialpie (EarthTeleport)**

**.**

**Summary :: "Apa hyung tidak mencintaiku?" / "Kenapa hyung tidak mendengarkanku, hah?! Hyung, aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkan hyung! Aku ingin hyung segera sehat! Aku ingin hyung menjaga kesehatan hyung! / "Kai..." / KaiSoo Fiction.**

**Disclaimer :: Kai punya Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya punya Kai. Kai bukan punya Luhan atau Sehun. Kyungsoo juga bukan punya Suho atau Chanyeol. Dan KaiSoo selalu punya para shippernya. #wew**

**.**

**Hehehe~ fanfict abal muncul lagi dari EarthTeleport ^^**

**Typo(s), abal, gaje, kesalahan lain yang berserakan, bukan EYD yang benar, alur berantakan, karakter yang itu-itu aja, de el el…**

**Mohon dimaafkan buat semua kesalahan yang terdapat di setiap fictnya vh ^^…**

**.**

**Happy Reading. And Enjoy!**

**.**

**DLDR~~**

**.**

**.**

**Specialpie**

**.**

**.**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja bertubuh mungil, bermata bulat, dengan rambut sedikit bergelombang dan bola mata berwana hitam kelam sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kaca jendela kamarnya yang berembun. Menatap hujan lebat yang sedang turun malam itu.

Namja itu memakai jaket tebal, celana tidur panjang, dan leher yang dililit syal dengan bulu yang cukup hangat. Do Kyungsoo. Ya, namanya Kyungsoo.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat. Ia menulis di kaca berembun dengan telunjuknya. K-A-I, tulisnya. Tiga huruf yang menyusun sebuah nama. Nama seseorang yang sekarang menjadi hidup dan penguat dirinya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah berhasil menuliskan nama KAI di kaca jendela yang berembun itu. Kakinya yang memakai sandal rumah dengan hiasan boneka pororo itu bergerak-gerak karena senang. Setelah itu, kaca jendela itu dibukanya sedikit, hanya sedikit, dan itu hanya sekedar untuk menghirup segarnya udara malam kota Seoul saat terguyur hujan.

"Hyung…!"

Seseorag masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo. Suara bass-nya itu, Kyungsoo sangat hafal siapa yang memanggilnya. Kyungsoo berbalik dan hendak menyapa. Namun, senyum di wajah Kyungsoo sesaat menjadi cemberut saat melihat raut wajah namja yang memanggilnya itu seperti sedang kesal.

Kyungsoo menyiapkan diri karena sebentar lagi dia pasti akan terkena marah sang namja yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya.

"Hyung, kenapa belum tidur? Lihat, ini sudah jam 10 malam. Dan… kenapa kaca jendelanya terbuka seperti ini?" Omel namja itu. Ia segera menutup jendela yang sengaja Kyungsoo buka tadi. "Hyung ini kalau dikasih tau jangan suka membantah. Hyung kan masih_"

"Huatchiii… Uhuk uhuk…" Omelan si namja itu terpotong karena Kyungsoo yang bersin dan terbatuk. Si namja itu mendesah khawatir.

"Flu." Lanjutnya, menyelesaikan perkataannya yang tadi terpotong.

Kyungsoo cemberut. Ia mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Jari telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menggesek hidungnya yang terasa gatal. "Kai berisik." Katanya. "Haa-haa-huatchiiiii!" Yah, Kyungsoo bersin lagi.

"Huff. Hyung masih gak mau mendengarkan aku?" Tanya namja itu yang tadi Kyungsoo panggil Kai.

Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap mata Kai yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu. "Aku bosan" Rengeknya. Kyungsoo terlihat sangat lucu. Itu adalah tatapan memohon yang terpancar dari mata bulat indahnya. Dengan pipi chubby yang putih dan hidung yang sudah merah karena terus dikucek oleh tangannya sendiri.

Kai mendekat. Mendekap Kyungsoo dengan lembut dan penuh sayang. Ia tersenyum. "Hyung coba dengarkan aku. Kalau hyung terus nakal seperti ini, kapan hyung akan sembuh? Kita tidak akan pernah bisa kencan ke Lotte World nanti…" Katanya. Kai terus mendekap Kyungsoo, menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuh Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya diam sambil tersenyum. Ia ingin terus seperti ini.

"Hyung jangan membuatku terus khawatir…" Lanjut Kai. Kai melepas dekapannya ke tubuh Kyungsoo dan menatap Kyungsoo yang wajahnya sudah merah itu.

"Habisnya, kau ini bawel. Aku kan juga bosan kalau dikurung terus di kamar, Kai-ie…" Ucapnya merajuk. Kyungsoo menunduk. Dan sekali lagi, menurut Kai ini adalah adegan paling manis ketika melihat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

Kai terkekeh. Tangannya mengangkat wajah Kyungsoo agar bertatapan dengannya. "Gwaenchana kalau hyung mengataiku bawel. Aku bawel karena aku sangat khawatir pada hyung, dan aku ingin hyungku ini segera sembuh." CUP! Ucapan Kai diakhiri dengan sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Kyungsoo.

Mata Kyungsoo semakin bulat karena kaget dengan apa yang baru saja Kai lakukan padanya. "Kai, jangan menciumku! Nanti kalau tertular flu bagaimana?" Kyungsoo marah, dan mungkin sedikit kesal karena Kai mencuri ciumannya pada saat ia sedang sakit seperti ini.

Kai tertawa. "Biar saja. Biar sakitnya menular padaku dan hyung sembuh." Jawabnya.

Kyungsoo malah cemberut.

"Nah, sekarang hyung tidur. Hyung harus banyak istirahat." Kai menuntun Kyungsoo ke kasurnya dan membaringkan Kyungsoo disana. "Apa obatnya sudah diminum?" Tanya Kai.

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Sudah." Jawabnya.

"Jinjja? Hyung tidak bohong, kan?"

Kyungsoo cemberut, lagi. "Kau tidak percaya padaku? Aku sudah meminum tablet untuk flu dan juga atibiotik serta vitamin penguat daya tahan tubuh itu." Jawab Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk beberapa bungkus obat yang ada di meja nakas di sampingnya kasurnya dengan gusar.

"Arasseo, arasseo. Sekarang tidur ya, chagiya…" Kai tersenyum lembut. Tangannya mengusap kepala Kyungsoo penuh sayang.

"Kau akan menemaniku sampai aku tertidur kan, Kai-ie?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

Kai mengangguk pasti. "Tentu saja, Soo baby…" Kai menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian mengecup kening Kyungsoo sekilas.

"Jaljjayo…"

Kyungsoo tersenyum sambil menutup matanya perlahan. Berusaha mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak sehat itu.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30 pagi.

Matahari sudah muncul, dan burung-burung sudah berterbangan di langit. Jalan di kota Seoul-pun sudah padat dengan kendaraan dan orang-orang yang sudah memulai melakukan aktifitasnya.

Sementara di sebuah rumah, tepatnya disebuah kamar, seseorang sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Wajahnya tampak damai dan tenang.

"Hyung, sarapan dulu…" Seseorang namja lain yang sedang duduk mengelus pipi namja yang tertidur dengan pelan, Kai. "Hyung, sarapan dulu. Hyung harus minum obat." Lanjutnya lagi. Tangannya masih mengelus pipi chubby namja dihadapannya, dan terkadang Kai menekan-nekan pipi chubby itu.

Perlahan, mata yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka. Sehingga tak lama, terbukalah mata bulat itu dengan sempurna. Yang pertama dilihatnya adalah Kai yang sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Morning, Kyungsoo hyung…" Sapa Kai.

Kyungsoo, namja yang tadi tidur itu diam sesaat. Merasa silau dengan sinar yang masuk melalui jendela kamarnya, Kyungsoo mengucek kedua matanya. Dengan tatapan lemah, Kyungsoo menatap Kai dan tersenyum manis. "Selamat pagi, Kai-ie." Balasnya menyapa. "Ini jam berapa?"

Kai terlihat berpikir. Kyungsoo memang tidak menyimpan jam dinding ataupun jam weker di kamarnya. "Sudah jam setengah delapan…" Jawabnya.

"Mwo? Ini sudah siang! Kai, apa kau sudah sarapan? Aigooo~ kenapa aku bisa kesiangan seperti ini…"Kyungsoo segera beranjak dari kasurnya dan berdiri. Kyungsoo heboh sendiri.

Kai yang melihatnya langsung menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Inilah Kyungsoo, namjachingunya yang overprotective dan sifatnya yang penuh perhatian dan keibuan. Kai menenangkan Kyungsoo dan menuntun Kyungsoo untuk duduk kembali di kasurnya.

"Wae, Kai? Aku harus memasak!" Kyungsoo heran.

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya. "No! Hyung cukup duduk saja disini. Aku sudah membuatkan sarapan untuk hyung dan segeralah hyung minum obat. Arasseo?" Perintah Kai.

"Tapi Kai, aku ingin mandi…"

"Andwae!" Tolak Kai.

"Kai~"

"Hyung, jangan mencari-cari penyakit! Biar saja untuk beberapa hari hyung istirahat. Jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Itu agar hyung cepat sembuh!" Kai bicara sedikit keras. Kai beranjak keluar kamar Kyungsoo berniat mengambilkan Kyungsoo sarapan.

Selang lima menit, Kai masuk kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. Ia membawa nampan dengan semangkuk bubur, segelas air putih, dan beberapa macam obat untuk Kyungsoo. "Hyung sarapanlah dulu… Baru nanti minum obatnya." Ucap Kai sambil meletakkan makanan itu di meja kecil di samping kasur Kyungsoo.

"Kai…" Panggil Kyungsoo.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo. Kai sedikit merasa bersalah karena tadi membentak Kyungsoo. Kai melihat kesedihan di mata Kyungsoo. "Hyung…"

"Mianhae, Kai. Aku membuatmu marah, ya? Maafkan aku~" Ucap Kyungsoo. "Uhuk.. Maaf…"

Kai yang melihatnya langsung memeluk Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak marah, aku hanya sedikit kesal karena hyung tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku hanya ingin hyung segera sehat. Itu saja." Jawab Kai.

"Hyung sekarang sarapan dan minum obat, ya? Setelah itu istirahatlah lagi…" Kai melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum. Membiarkan Kyungsoo sarapan dan meminum obatnya.

Kini, Kai melihat lagi senyuman Kyungsoo, walaupun dengan pipi dan hidung yang memerah karena sakit.

.

"Ugh~ jam berapa ini?" Kyungsoo terbangun. Ia mengambil handphone-nya dan melihat jam yang ada disana. Ini sudah jam satu siang. Setelah sarapan tadi, Kyungsoo langsung tidur lagi. Karena sekeras apapun Kyungsoo menolak untuk istirahat, namun tubuhnya mengatakan hal lain. Tubuhnya merasa sangat lemas dan mata yang sangat berat.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari kasurnya. Ia menatap ke jendela kamarnya. Cuaca di Seoul memang sedang tidak tentu. Kadang matahari memberikan sinarnya yang sangat terik sehingga Seoul menjadi sangat panas, namun kadang juga akan hujan tiba-tiba dengan sangat lebat dan berangin. Dan sekarang, cuaca di Seoul sedang panas.

Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya dengan memakai sandal rumah berhiaskan kepala pororo itu ke ruang tengah. Dan ia mendapati Kai yang tertidur di sofa. Kyungsoo mendekati Kai dan duduk di tepi sofa itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum menatap Kai yang tertidur. "Lelah ya, Kai-ie? Aku minta maaf kalau kau menjadi kerepotan, chagiya… Sekarang, untuk makan siang biar aku saja yang memasak." Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Kai sedikit dengan pelan, takut membangunkannya.

Ssetelah itu, Kyungsoo kembali kekamarnya.

"Haa, panas sekali hari ini." Gumam Kyungsoo yang sudah berada di kamarnya. "Lebih baik aku mandi dulu saja." Kyungsoo melepaskan syal yang melilit di lehernya dan jaket juga sandal pororo yang menurutnya hangat itu. Kyungsoo segera memasuki kamar mandi.

Lima menit kemudian, Kyungsoo keluar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapih. Rambutnya juga masih basah namun sudah tertata rapih. Kyungsoo segera kedapur untuk memasak makan siang.

Hari ini, Kyungsoo berniat untuk memasak sup ayam dan spaghetti cream. "Ini untuk Kai yang sudah menjagaku, uhukk…" Gumamnya sambil terbatuk.

Tak lama, Kyungsoo meletakkan semangkuk besar sup ayam dan dua piring spaghetti cream untuknya dan untuk Kai. Kyungsoo tersenyum setelah melihat hasil tataannya di meja makan itu.

"Huh, aku haus sekali." Kyungsoo bergumam lagi. Dengan tanpa sengaja atau entah karena refleks –efek kebiasaannya-, Kyungsoo membuka kulkas dan mengambil susu coklat dari dalam sana. Kyungsoo menuangkan susu coklat itu ke gelas dan meminumnya setengahnya.

"Kyungsoo hyung…" Tiba-tiba Kai masuk ke dapur. Mungkin Kai terbangun karena mendengar suara berisik dari dapur.

Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Kai dan tersenyum. "Sudah bangun, Kai?" Tanyanya.

Kai mendekati Kyungsoo dan mengangguk. "Nde…" Jawabnya. "Sedang apa?"

"Aku baru saja selesai memasak. Ayo kita makan, ini sudah waktunya makan siang. Hatchi!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil bersin. "Ah, hidungku gatal sekali." Katanya sambil menggesekkan jari telunjuknya di hidungnya.

Kai menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan intens. Kai memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Ia merasa berbeda. Semua pakaiannya yang diganti dan rapih. Memakai celana pendek dan kaos biasa tanpa jaket dan syal. Hanya sandal pororo itu yang menempel di kaki Kyungsoo. Tangan Kai mengelus rambut Kyungsoo, dan seketika itu Kai menatap Kyungsoo tajam. "Basah…" Gumamnya.

"Kai.."

Lalu, tatapan mata Kai tertuju pada gelas diatas meja yang berisi setengah susu coklat yang tadi diminum oleh Kyungsoo. Kai memegang gelas itu. "Dingin." Gumamnya lagi. Ia langsung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku tadi mandi karena udaranya sangat panas. Dan itu, aku haus jadinya aku minum. Hehe." Kyungsoo yang tidak sadar akan semuanya haya bisa menjawab seadanya dengan wajah polos. "Uhuk…"

"Apa hyung tidak mencintaiku?"

"Eh? Kenapa bicara begitu, Kai-ie?" Kyungsoo menatap Kai heran. Dapat Kyungsoo rasakan kalau ini bukan Kai yang biasanya.

"Kenapa hyung tidak mendengarkanku, hah?! Hyung, aku sudah bilang kalau aku mengkhawatirkan hyung! Aku ingin hyung segera sehat! Aku ingin hyung menjaga kesehatan hyung! Semalam, hyung membuka jendela ditengah hujan deras yang turun, lalu hyung tidur lewat dari jam 9 malam, hyung yang memaksa untuk memasak. Dan hari ini, aku mendapati hyung sudah mandi, lalu keramas dengan air dingin, lalu memasak dengan menu yang berat. Parahnya, hyung meminum susu coklat dingin yang keluar dari lemari es! Hyung itu kenapa? Apa hyung ingin aku terus marah dan khawatir? Apa hyung sengaja? Apa hyung sudah tidak sayang padaku lalu membiarkanku seperti ini, hah?!" Nafas Kai meburu setelah berkata dengan setengah berteriak pada Kyungsoo sepanjang itu.

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kepalanya menunduk. Ia benar-benar baru menyadari kalau ia tadi mandi dengan air dingin dan minum susu coklat yang sangat dingin itu. "Uhuk uhuk…" Kyungsoo terbatuk. Mungkin itu efek dari susu coklat dingin yang tadi di minumnya. "Maaf." Sesal Kyungsoo pelan.

"Aku tidak peduli. Terserah hyung saja. Hyung tidak pernah mendengarkanku sama sekali." Kai meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menunduk di dapur. "Terimakasih makanannya, aku akan makan diruang tengah. Kalau hyung tidak ingin makan dan tidak ingin minum obat juga terserah hyung saja." Ucapnya datar sambil mengambil sepiring spaghetti cream diatas meja makan menuju ruang tengah. Berniat menikmatinya sendiri.

Sementara Kyungsoo, ia masih teridam menunduk. Bahunya bergetar menahan tangis. "Ini salahku. Uhuk.." Gumamnya masih dengan batuk yang menyertainya.

.

Seperti yang sudah dibilang, Seoul sedang dalam cuaca yang tidak tentu. Jika siang sangat panas dan terik, maka malam akan hujan deras seperti sekarang. Hampir setiap hari begitu.

Malam itu, pada jam setengah sembilan, Kai sedang diruang tengah, menonton sebuah channel yang sedang menayangkan Pirates of Carribean, film favoritnya.

Saat ada adegan humor, Kai tertawa akecil. Namun pada saat ada adegan bertarung, mata Kai menyipit dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

Namun indera pendengarannya menjadi sangat terganggu karena Kyungsoo yang terus terbatuk di kamarnya. Dari tadi, yang Kai dengar hanyalah suara batuk kyungsoo yang tak kunjung berhenti. Bukan karena Kai terganggu menonton film favoritnya, namun ia merasa khawatir, juga bersalah karena tadi siang ia membentaknya dan semenjak itu ia tidak melihat keadaan Kyungsoo lagi.

Karena sangat khawatir, Kai segera bangkit dari duduknya. Setelah mematikan televisi, Kai berjalan menuju kamar Kyungsoo, "Hyung." Ucapnya saat memasuki kamar Kyungsoo. Kai melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di tepi kasurnya. Kai mendekatinya dan duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Gwaenchana?" Tanya Kai yang melihat Kyungsoo terus terbatuk dengan wajahnya yang pucat. Membuat Kai semakin khawatir.

Kyungsoo menatap Kai dengan tatapan lemas. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo eminta maaf pada Kai, namun Kyungsoo merasa tidak akan sanggup bicara panjang. "Kai…" Ucapnya serak dan hampir tak bersuara. "Sakit sekali." Lanjutnya sambil meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit. Karena terus terbatuk.

Kai segera mengambil air hangat di dapur dan segera kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo. "Sudah minum obat?" Tanya Kai cemas.

Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Tanpa banyak tanya, Kai mengambilkan beberapa obat untuk dimunum oleh Kyungsoo. Kai memberikan obat Kyungsoo dan memberinya air minum hangat. Kyungsoo menurut dan meminumnya sekaligus.

Sesaat, batuk Kyungsoo berhenti. Dan Kyungsoo menggunakannya untuk sedikit bicara. "Kai-ie, aku minta maaf. Aku tau aku salah. Aku, minta maaf." Katanya. Wajahnya meringis menahan sakit di tenggorokan dan di dadanya.

Kai menjadi sangat cemas saat itu. "Ssstt… Aku tau. Hyung jangan banyak bicara dulu. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena tadi siang aku membentak hyung dan menjadi tidak memperhatikan hyung. Maaf." Kai menarik Kyungsoo ke pelukannya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Sekarang hyung tidur. Besok, aku akan memanggil dokter untuk memeriksa hyung lagi." Perintah Kai lembut sambil memasang senyumnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur. Kai menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah berbalut jaket dan syal.

Malam itu. Kai tidak bisa tenang. Ia terus terjaga, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terus terbatuk tanpa henti. Kai berharap pagi akan segera tiba dan hujan segera berhenti.

.

"Nah, hyung dengar kan apa yang tadi dokter katakan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Ne, Kkamjong cerewet." Jawabnya dengan suara yang serak, seperti suara yang hampir habis.

"Banyak istirahat. Jangan keluar saat cuaca berangin dan hujan. Jangan meminum minuman dingin. Jangan terlalu lelah. Jangan berpikir terlalu keras. Banyak minum air putih dan makan sayuran juga minum obat teratur." Jelas Kai. Mengulang apa yang dokter Jung sarankan pada Kyungsoo tadi saat memeriksanya.

Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya hanya memperhatikan namjachingunya yang kelewat perhatian itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum.

"Kenapa senyum begitu?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng sambil masih terus tersenyum menatap Kai.

Kai naik ke kasur Kyungsoo dan duduk disamping kyungsoo. Tangan Kai membawa Kyungsoo pada dekapannya. Menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo pada dada bidang miliknya. Tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendekap Kyungsoo.

"Hyung, jangan buat aku khawatir lagi, ya? Kau tau, semalaman aku tidak tidur. Aku takut, takut sekali. Aku terus saja khawatir. Aku ingin, hyung mendengarkanku dan sekali saja mengerti rasa khawatirku." Omel Kai.

"Kalau hyung sakit, rasanya duniaku seperti runtuh. Malaikatku sakit. Aku jadi tidak bisa melihat senyum indah di wajah hyung. Aku tidak menikmati makanan enak hyung. Yang aku lihat hanya raut wajah kesakitan diwajah hyung. Aku tidak suka. Aku akan mati khawatir kalau hyung sakit." Lanjutnya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Kai melihat ke bawahnya, ke wajah Kyungsoo. Didapatinya, Kyungsoo sudah tertidur pulas di dadanya. Kai tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, hyung… Hyung pasti sangat lelah." Ucapnya sambil mengecup kening Kyungsoo.

"Keep your healthy, Soo Baby…" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Kai memejamkan matanya. Mencoba tidur. Mengingat semalaman ia tidak bisa tidur. Untuk sekarang, Kai sudah tenang karena Kyungsoo yang tertidur dengan damai dalam dekapannya.

.

.

.

End~

.

.

.

Haiiiiii~~ kembali lagi dengan fict gaje.

Agh! Aku minta maaf kalau ini sangat jelek. Waktu itu, aku sedang diperjalanan pulang memakai mobil. Keadaan diluar sedang hujan dan didalam mobil itu kacanya berembun semua. Aku nyoba nulus 'KAI' di kaca disamping aku. Eh, malah keinget Kyungsoo dan akhirnya kepikir buat nulis ini fanfict.

Maaf T.T ceritanya jelek.

Karakter keduanya jadi terbalik. Dan aku suka banget. Soalnya, jarang banget Kyungsoo bersikap semanja dan ceroboh, hehe. Kai juga! Alhamdulillah banget kalau dia gak mesum dan terbalik menjadi sosok yang pemerhati dan bawel. Khkhkhkh~

Semoga, masih ada yang mau ngasih review

Gomawo… *deepbow*


End file.
